Hounds of Justice
by Cassiel W
Summary: Colby stumbles upon a pack who take him in. He discovers a room in the pack house, which is said to be forbidden. For him, the room is a brand new and bright way in his life. Wanna know? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the world of supernatural the fear of old and unseen is common. The children of moon, the werewolves, are mostly the peace keepers and servers of justice. The witches known for keeping nature in balance. With many legends came the story of The Anion House. It is said The Anion House was the residence of The Hounds of Justice. The first and only werewolf and vampire hybrid immortals, probably the most dominant and feared trio to ever walk the planet. No one has been able to locate the hounds or their house ever since a war broke out and the witches cursed them after the trio's Omega passed away during the war. The legend says The Third One will be the only one with enough power to bring the Alpha and Beta back from their comatose state inside the house. The legend, for years, has served as a backbone for Omegas' strength and power. This unity is called the dawn of a new era for the supernatural.

Colby Daniels, however, has never been a believer. As a third generation hybrid omega he has always be pampered. He loved the attention but somewhere in the back of his head he knew all this attention was only because of the fact he was in the category of possibly being The Third One. Being a hybrid omega is very rare due to the vampire genes which usually confirm a male hybrid will most likely be a Beta. Male hybrid omegas are as rare as a female beta.

At the age of twenty three he left home after his parents and brother died in a car crash which he miraculously survived. He joined a pack in the outskirts of Pensacola, Florida. There he learned of a man, an old leader, who lived many centuries ago. Who was said to be The Alpha of the Hounds of Justice. No one was sure of his name the only answer he would get is that the ancestors have not been allowed to tell either of the hounds' names. The pack was of pure werewolves and had never encountered a hybrid. They welcomed Colby with open arms but he knew there was something they were hiding from him. The pack's current leader, Hunter, mostly known as Triple H and his wife, Daphne had been treating Colby as a gift or something. The pack almost felt as if it was where he belonged. He never understood why. Maybe it was because he always lived with his parents and brother that he never knew how it felt to be connected with a pack.

Then there was the room where no one was allowed to go. He heard about it from the younger werewolves and later found out he was indeed not allowed inside the room, or anyone for that matter of fact except for Hunter.

A few months after the discovery of the room Colby found himself standing outside the door. His curiosity getting the best of him. Taking a deep breath Colby opened the door and walked inside making sure to shut the door behind him. The room was empty except for two coffins with glass lids. Inside them were two men; one with long black hair and slight facial hair around his lips and on his chin. He appeared quiet muscular and was dressed in a black suit minus the tie. The other was smaller with blonde curly hair; he was also dressed in a black suit. The lids were open and thing that intrigued him was the bodies were radiating warmth and were perfectly tanned unlike the pale color the death have. He trailed his fingers over the edge of the coffins and stood at the head of the coffin of the black haired man. He touched his cheek and felt waves of energy go up his arm and throughout his body. Colby jerked his hand back just as the door opened and Hunter walked in. Hunter looked from Colby to the coffin meanwhile the smaller man tried to find words to defend himself.

"Hunter I was just…" he stuttered and was cut off by a gasp coming from the black haired man lying in the coffin. Colby jerked back as steel grey eyes looked up at him. Taking a few steps back Colby gulped as the man sat up in the coffin and groaned shaking his head.

"Roman?" Hunter asked inching towards the black haired man. Roman looked up at the blonde haired man stepping towards him. He knew the immortal, he wanted to remember but his body was too weak to function. His blurry mind was able to mutter out the blonde man's name unconsciously.

"Hunter?" he said in his deep gravelly voice which sent shivers up Colby's spine.

"Hey buddy." Hunter smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. The war came rushing back to him and he widened his eyes.

"Jonathan. Where's Jonathan?" he asked in a worried voice.

"He's okay. Calm down." Hunter assured the black haired man. Hunter moved away showing the coffin next to Roman's. Roman looked from Hunter to Jonathan's motionless body. Getting out of the coffin he stood next to Jonathan's and ran the back of his fingers on his cheek.

"What happened to him?"

"Same thing that happened to you." Hunter answered and glanced at Colby who was standing frozen. Roman followed Hunter's gaze and his breath hitched when he saw Colby standing there looking as if he had seen a ghost. Roman took a step towards him but dizziness hit him and he stumbled. Hunter caught him and supported him against his body.

"Easy. Come on let's get you something to eat. Colby help me out here." Hunter said as he began walking towards the door. Colby followed him and gave Jonathan one last look before shutting the door. It was late and everyone was asleep so it was easier to carry Roman down the stairs and out of the door. To Colby's surprise he turned into a large black wolf and padded towards Colby nuzzling his face against the brown haired man's leg. He cautiously petted the soft black furry head and saw Hunter turn as well. The two wolves took off and Colby followed behind jumping from tree to tree as they hunted for their prey. The grace and agility of the black wolf was impressive to Colby.

Soon Roman found a couple camping out and shifted into his human form before showing himself after shedding off his suit jacket. Colby jumped down behind the pair making sure they won't run. The pack always did this making sure the prey didn't run or escape since Colby was part vampire his speed was usually a major factor used during the hunt. His eyes met Roman's before he saw his fangs and in a flash Roman was latching onto the woman like a leech while Colby held onto the man. Mere seconds later he dropped the woman and Colby pushed the man into his chest, who was also dropped after a few seconds. Roman licked his lips scooping the last of blood drops onto his tongue.


	2. Author's note

This is just to tell you guys that I suck at updating in time. It will probably take me a few days to update the next chapter since its my first fic.

Also i am open to any ideas you have.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The next morning Colby found himself in an old house with Roman, Hunter and Daphne. He did not know what was going on and he wanted to know. They were dragging him everywhere with them. The house gave him creeps. The hairs on his neck were standing when Hunter opened the door to the house. It was huge, dusty and old. The furniture was covered with white sheets which were layered in dust. Roman walked around the house as if he knew it by heart. Colby still wasn't sure whether he had done something good or bad. A few hours passed and Hunter had pulled the covers off of some furniture making enough space for the four to sit. Roman had disappeared somewhere in the house.

"Colby," Hunter began making the brown haired man look up at him, "Can you please go find Roman?" Colby gulped but got up nonetheless retracing Roman's steps as far as he could remember. Once at the top of the staircase he saw a door to one to the rooms open. He walked towards it and saw Roman inside the room looking around with a small smile on his lips. He stopped by the foot the bed and looked down at the dusty mattress. Colby took a step inside the room and a wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned on the door frame holding his head. He felt a feather light touch on his cheek and a feeling of relief wash over him. Opening his eyes he saw Roman hovering over him with his fingertips touching Colby's cheek. Colby locked his brown eyes with Roman's steel grey ones and shivered when he felt the soft golden skin of the man's thumb trace over his bottom lip. He closed his eyes when the Samoan's lips touched his forehead. The sensation rushing through his body was pure power. It was so foreign yet so beautiful and he felt at home with the black haired hybrid touching his face with such fragility and love.

"Was there something you needed?" Roman asked him.

"Hunter wanted me to come find you." Colby answered in low voice.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting then." he walked away leaving Colby confused, flustered and breathless, somehow. He took a few seconds to gather himself up before following behind Roman down the stairs. Hunter looked up at them and motioned for Roman to follow him. Colby waited by the foot of the stairs until the two returned ready to go back. The walk back was as awkward as it could get for Colby as Roman decided to hang back a bit and walk behind him. He could feel the steel grey eyes on him the entire walk back to the mansion. Once home hunter pulled Roman to a side to talk to him.

"Roman. We're gonna have to change your name. If they find out who you are... look we can't let anyone know. You wanna' tell Colby it's your choice. But I'll have to introduce you as someone looking for a pack. I already have an allies for you and Dean ready." Hunter said.

"Okay so what are they?" Roman asked.

"Uh... you're Joseph Leakee and Dean is Jonnathan Moxley."

"Alright, good. I'm-I'm still a little confused about what really happened."

"Let's just say the witches were not happy with such a powerful creature, your baby, dying. They put you and Dean in a coma and only the rebirth of your Omega will wake you from the sleep. Dean was quiet busted up before they put him to sleep so he'll probably be sick and not well once he wakes up. He'll need you with him all the time."

"When- when can we wake him up?"

"Only Colby can do that as far as I know. He touched you and you woke up." Roman nodded and ran his hands over his face before letting out a sigh and hanging down his head. Hunter patted his back before leaving the room.

Colby stood behind the open door hiding. He had come to fetch Hunter but could not help but listen to the conversation going on. He watched the blonde man leave and let out a sigh of relief. As he turned to leave he felt a warm body collide with his and pin him to the wall. He pushed against the person by instinct and somehow ended up pinned to a wall with his hands behind his back with his front pressing against it. He felt the person's warm breath tickling his cheek. The tingles that shot up his spine were enough to let him know Roman was pressed up against his back holding his wrist in one of his hand.

"How much did you hear?" he asked in his deep voice. Colby had no clue what to say so he just tried to get out his grip but failed miserably. Roman pulled him away from the wall long enough to turn him around and slam him back first into it, careful not to hurt him.

"Answer me." He said.

"I just came to get you and Hunter. I swear I didn't mean listen in. Then I heard my name and I-" he was cut off by a hand pressing over his mouth.

"How much did you hear?" he repeated softer this time.

"Enough to know not to be stupid enough to let anything slip out of my mouth or it will get you in trouble." he mumbled through his hand. Roman pulled his hand away and released him but kept him pressed against the wall using his body. The two stared into each other's eyes before the older man turned to leave.

"Are you going to tell me what I have to with all of this?" Colby asked making the Samoan stop in his tracks long enough to give him a glance over his shoulder before he walked away. The Omega sighed before walking down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Colby found himself near the cliff above the lake by the pack house as he waited for the sunrise. It was his shift to watch over the border for any attacks. He desperately waited for Randy to appear. Randy and Seth had become fast friends. Faster than he would have imagined, Randy liked him. It was no secret, he made sure to tell Colby that time to time. He looked behind himself when he heard footsteps approach.

"Finally, I thought you would never…" he stopped seeing the black haired Samoan standing by the forest's tree line. It was probably the first time he had seen the man in anything but a three piece suit. The grey tank top was a perfect fit over his well-built body and the skinny jeans were hugging his legs just right.

"Oh." Colby said as the Samoan met his gaze, "I thought you were someone else." The two had not really talked since their conversation outside Roman's room. He was quiet for some time just looking Seth from head to toe.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I seem to have lost my way."

"Oh. I'm actually waiting for Randy. My guard shift's almost over. I-I'm heading back as well."

"Do you mind if I sit?" Seth shrugged turning back to look at the rising sun. The pair sat in silence until Randy came running and apologized to Colby before taking his spot. Roman followed Colby as the half vampire lead back to the pack house. Many were already awake sparring in the backyard of their mansion in the middle of the woods. Colby spotted Hunter and Shawn in the middle of the huge circle created by his family. The two alphas were sparring with each other with big smiles on their faces. Hunter managed to get Shawn to his knees but the werewolf quickly reversed his hold and had Hunter pinned on his front. The pack's Alpha's met Colby's eyes and the hybrid jumped Shawn pushing him off Hunter before the rolled around in the dirt. They quickly got to their feet and Shawn was the first one to strike, however Colby dodged his punch and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and ducked down to avoid getting hit by Shawn's head. The two-toned man kicked his legs out from under him and pushed him to the ground flat on his front.

A smile broke out on his face when the packed started applauding him including Hunter. He moved off Shawn helping the older were-wolf up to his feet.

"You're getting better kid." The blonde said clapping his back.

"Thanks Shawn." Colby felt eyes on him and saw Roman looking at him with this intense gaze that made him gulp. The mere sight of the man had Colby weak at his knees. The huge man found his eyes and discreetly nodded towards the window which looked out of the forbidden room, which wasn't really that forbidden for Colby now but he still made no one saw him creep inside the small attic. He must have read the answer in his eyes when he disappeared inside the house. Colby excused himself and made his way up the flight of stairs as well. He found Roman by the coffin containing the blonde man.

He lingered by the door. A sudden urge came over him; he wanted to feel the energy he felt every time he touched Roman even if it was a simple brush of fingers while passing the salt or a brush of shoulder while walking past each other. Just thinking of it sent shivers down his spine.

"You wanted answers." Roman spoke in his usual deep gravel like voice.

"Yes." He answered. Roman's fingers trailed over the blonde man's pink lips as he laying the casket.

"Many years ago, Dean and I, we were together. We were happily married. Even though it was an arranged marriage we ended up falling heads over heel for each other. Two years into our marriage my father, the Alpha of our pack at that time, bought us an Omega. You know, back then your kind of wolves were considered nothing but birth giving machines. The prettiest Omega was the most expensive one. Our Omega, Seth was his name, was one of the most breath taking creatures I had ever laid my eyes on. The second Dean and I laid eyes on him we knew; he was the one for us. Unlike other people we spoiled him rotten, dressed him in the most luxurious clothing, we gave him everything and anything his heart desired. He was our pride and joy. But he was not always smiles and laughs. Seth, he-he was abused, broken like every other Omega of that time. He would tell us stories that would shake us to our cores. We didn't touch him in any sexual way until he asked us himself for the time. We didn't want to hurt him even more. Caring for Omega's was frowned upon but we were Royalty no one could say anything to us. So we used our powers to give them a better a life, especially the ones would were thrown around brothels and punished in public when they would do something to disobey their Alphas. We pulled our community to their feet. I suppose that's why we're called the Hounds of Justice.

Then it happened, the way broke out amongst the species. Vampires began killing Omegas, pregnant ones, new-born, and babies. It really picked up when the witches turned my boys and I immortals. They couldn't stand it. A few days prior to the ambush we found out Seth was pregnant with our baby. He was one of the many Omegas who were killed in the ambush. I remember holding him and Dean in my arms as he died. He told us he loved us and that we will have stay strong from him. After that everything else is a blur of Dean killing every vampire in sight. He had called out public executions of every vampire's loved ones who attacked and tried to destroy our home. He was always a ruthless and vengeful man but Seth's death drove him over the edge."

"But what does it have to do with me?" he asked sniffling and wiping his tears away.

"During today's time, our story ends with witches cursing to slumber until our Omega woke us from it after his rebirth. They said his touch was strong enough and I suppose it was true." Roman looked up at him with teary grey eyes. Those always hard and stern eyes were glossy, red and soft. They were vulnerable as he looked at Colby.

"What are you saying here, Roman?"

"I'm trying to make you remember, who you are. You're not Colby Daniels. Your Seth, Seth Reigns. My Seth, Dean's Seth."


End file.
